Frollo Finally Does It
The Frollo Finally Does It saga is the second saga of The Frollo Show, composed of episodes 17 through 21. It is also the series finale. Plot Synopsis Part 1 In the world created by Wilford Brimley, Frollo's team, now composed by both Frollo's allies and enemies, fight seemingly endless clones of Brimley himself. Thanks to careful planning and their notable battle skills, Frollo's team gain the upper hand over the clones with relative ease. In the meantime, Panty, in a gruesome organic room, is forced to watch her allies on a mouth-like monitor fight the Wilford Clones, and witnesses the creation of such clones. Panty, watching three being made in front of her, points out how weak they are. In response, Wilford desmembers them one by one, proving her point and proceeding to create a bigger clone, claiming this one will cause trouble. Panty begins to worry. Meanwhile, Frollo notices a mountain with scattered murals like in Madotsuki's dreams, and a weird, monochrome creature emerges from it, which seems to scare most of the team. Mado approaches it, unfrightened. This causes Yzma to lighten the mood, and everyone begins to laugh at the creature. Fegelein, unimpressed at Wilford's apparent attempt to scare them, shoots the creature. This affects Madotsuki's feelings, which turn the world's landscape to one with a likeness with her dreams. The creature reawakens and eats both Fegelein and Mephiles, much to Hitler's joy. The creature vanishes, and Madotsuki is visibly sad. Fortunately, she witnesses a bit of slapstick featuring Frollo and Gaston, which makes her chuckle. This causes the distorted world to go back to normal, which reveals a previously invisible Clone peeping toming Stocking. She quickly reacts and kills it. After the turmoil, Yomika goes to Madotsuki's side to see if she's ok. The rest of the team, however, is angry at her, as they believe she caused all of this on purpose, with Gaston, Spartacus and Garbage Guy being especially aggressive, but Leonidas stops them, and Bison proposes to be more considerate to the girl. Kneesocks figures out that Mado didn't cause the trouble willingly, and proposes to let her speak. Madotsuki speaks into Kneesocks' ear, telling her that she indeed couldn't control it, and that it was synchronized with her feelings. Hitler isn't surprised, as he points out how the Wilfmension was built with Madotsuki's emotions, making her the "second owner" of the place. Frollo hears this with a smirk on his face, and proceeds to give an emotional speech to assure Madotsuki she can count on the team. A red aura identical to Wilford's comes from the mountain, prompting the re-assembled team to enter. In a brief intermission, it's revealed that after they were eaten by that creature, Fegelein and Mephiles didn't actually die, but became stuck in a state of limbo. After a brief argument, the duo decide that the only thing that they can do is wait for something to happen. Inside, the team is told to find Wilford, which they are initially unable to, until Stocking realizes Brimley is hiding in Madotsuki's Dream Dimension. This suggests they should "break" the little girl. Hesitantly, the team asks Madotsuki to become depressed. She tries, but is incapable to do so because, as she tells Stocking, the team caring for her has made her so happy. Everyone is moved, except for Frollo, who wants desperately to make the Wilford appear. His anger begins scare Madotsuki and then, in a rather cruel move, he punches her, much to the team's shock. This activates the Dream Dimension, revealing a bizarre creature made up of Wilford heads with multiple tentacle-like limbs which attacks the team. Mark and Marco Antonio Regil are first to attack, but are promptly thrown outside. Back in the battle, the team is having a lot of trouble fighting the beast, with Haruhi, Guile and Lemongrab being too scared to move. Frollo calls them cowards, and he and Gaston assault the monster, to no avail. This causes the creature to fight back. Frollo tries to teleport, but is somehow unable to. As it seems like he will be taking the hit, Madotsuki intervenes, blocking the Wilford beast's attack. She telepathically tosses Frollo away from harm, as she struggles with the monster. Outside, Marco realizes they could beat the monster by making the Mountain collapse, and he and Mark succed on doing so. As the team manages to escape, Frollo is grabbed by a limb of the monster, and Lemongrab quickly goes to his rescue. Frollo survives, but the collapse traps Lemongrab's legs. Being so vulnerable in a hostile environment, Frollo is forced to end his suffering by killing him, which he does once again without any doubts. Frollo walks off telling everyone to follow him, confident that they'd do so. However, they don't. He realizes this and dashes back to where he left his friends, now isolated and with a burial dedicated to Lemongrab, made with a pile of stones with one marked "Here lies a true hero". This implies that they've had it with Frollo treating them like tools, as he stated after killing Lemongrab "He served his purpose". Frollo watches over the horizon, as Stocking hides between the mountains leaving Frollo shut out. Part 2 (Frollo Story) Part 2 picks up right where Part 1 left off. Frollo watches as his allies abandon him. He hears a girl's voice say that he's more fun, and that she'd rather join his club. He looks over and sees Haruhi. Frollo looks at a scroll containing the rules for Los si Frollos, and sees that it has a rule banning girls. Noticing Haruhi's chest, however, he decides to make an exception, and begins advancing towards her with his arms outstretched, intending to grope her breasts. As he tries to grab her, however, she vanishes, revealing herself to have just been a hallucination. Hades then appears behind Frollo, stating that he thinks Haruhi is well under 18 years old. He produces a bottle of Sol beer, which he and Frollo had previously bonded over, and Frollo also has a bottle. Hades then gets angry and disintegrates the bottle as he tells Frollo that he knows nothing about friends. Frollo speaks up in his defense by claiming that Hades knows that he is epic. Hades tells Frollo that he played all of his friends as pawns in his conflict against Wilford. Looking at Lemongrab's grave and asks Frollo how he'd like it if they buried him. Frollo responds with "when strangers sacrifice themselves for you, are you prepared to return the favor?" but Hades is gone when Frollo looks over to him. He too was a hallucination. The bottle of Sol in Frollo's hand is also gone. Several other of Frollo's allies also appear, but are quickly revealed to be hallucinations as well. Frollo walks to Lemongrab's grave and kneels down in front of it, when he is surprised by Gaston emerging from it. To make sure that Gaston is not another hallucination, Frollo reaches out and pokes him in the eye with his finger. This causes the very real Gaston great pain, and he begins running around in circles with Frollo's finger still in his eye. This causes Frollo to laugh, which alerts several Wilford clones in the distance. Frollo continues laughing until Gaston raises his bow, apparently intending to kill Frollo. Frollo becomes fearful, but as Gaston shoots his arrow it is revealed that he was not aiming at Frollo, but at a Wilford clone directly behind him. As more Wilford clones approach, Frollo brandishes his sword and prepares to fight them alongside Gaston. Frollo and Gaston easily kill the clones, even entertaining themselves with it by playing baseball and juggling severed Wilford heads. Frollo and Gaston notice Frollo's former allies looking up at something, and Gaston gets an idea. Frollo plugs a TV into Gaston's butt and Gaston extends his eyeball to look up Stocking's skirt. Frollo then begins to ride Gaston, but then becomes uneasy when they come to a cliff. Frollo prepares to jump it, but a wall suddenly appears in front of them. Gaston smashes into the wall and Frollo falls down the cliff. Frollo attempts to use the "Fly" move from Pokémon, but only succeeds in softening his landing. He is uninjured by the fall, but his legs are crushed by a falling Wilford boulder, and he is pinned under it. He falls unconscious, but wakes up to Ib standing over him. He angrily demands that she help him, but she leaves him. Suddenly, three Wilford clones appear and intend to prey on Frollo. He becomes fearful for his life, when the boulder suddenly disappears, and Frollo notices an opening to another dimension behind him, which Ib is seen entering. Frollo, legs immobile, jumps towards the opening. He makes it just in time, as the Wilford clones are closing in on him. Frollo ends up in a featureless white plain, as a high-pitched noise can be heard in the background. He sees Stocking, who morphs into a twisted version of herself. Twisted versions of Frollo's other former allies also appear, including Madotsuki, who plays Frollo's own words to her back to him: "remember, girl, this is your sanctuary," before punching him in the face. The twisted Hades angrily tells Frollo that he ruined his reputation and was going to pay for it. He produces some shit, which he intends to throw in Frollo's face as Frollo had done to him, but is stopped by Ronald McDonald. Ronald throws the shit back at Hades, and then heals Frollo's injuries with a snap of his fingers. Frollo then kills the twisted version of Lemongrab and "teabags" the corpse before Ronald grabs him and carries him off. As Ronald is carrying Frollo, the twisted version of Stocking chases them, but Ronald makes it disappear by snapping his fingers. Ronald takes Frollo to a strange-looking house shaped like a human head, and tells Frollo that they won't enter it. Inside, Ronald invites Frollo to sit at the table and eat, producing some McDonald's hamburgers and french fries with another snap of his fingers. Ronald begins speaking to Frollo about anger, and how it can lead to pain and isolation. He states that fear clouds the beauty of anger, and draws attention to the twisted versions of Frollo's former allies banging on the windows trying to get in. He calls it an unleash of emotion, and states that anger is honesty in its purest form. He warns Frollo that what he's actually got to fear is "those who smile." He tells Frollo that greater damage is done when he lets them in, as his food morphs into a strange worm-like creature with fry-like fangs. Frollo painfully spits the creature out. Frollo and Ronald are transported to a different location, and Frollo fearfully brandishes his sword against Ronald. Ronald reminds Frollo that he is the one who healed Frollo's injuries, and asks what the point of attacking would be if Ronald wants him to do it. The ground that Frollo and Ronald are standing on rises up to reveal Frollo's former allies defeated by a bird-like Wilford clone. Frollo is suddenly in a room populated by images of past events, as Stocking and Gaston say that they are not worried and they know that Frollo will defeat Wilford. Panty also appears and tells him to hurry up, as she is waiting for the dick "of a real deity." Frollo powers up to his Super Saiyan form. Ronald reminds Frollo that his allies abandoned him, but Frollo kicks him away and flies towards the Wilford bird as the episode ends. Part 3 (The PITy Story) After a transition from Frollo witnessing his allies betraying him, the episode starts in The PITy. All the inhabitants start to talk about mundane things like hobbies until Bleemo enters and start to heat the cauldron. Silver the Hedgehog uses his telekinesis to shoo him away, giving Irene an idea that Silver should use his telekinesis to help the others escape, but Bleemo transforms into his Beast form and kicks the PITy to the stone column, near the entrance to the Wilfmension. Recovering from the flight, the former inhabitants mourn for the destruction of the PITy, but the mourning is cut short from Irene noticing that the sky is red and the town is plagued with Wilford parasites. When Bleemo arrives, Silver questions on what happened when they were stuck in the PITy. Bleemo displays the events that occured one by one; Irene eventually watches the events where Wilford sends Batiatus to murder Ib and Garry and later mentally tortures Madotsuki, developing hatred and revenge for the demonic deity. Finally, the montage of flashbacks ends with Bleemo trying to help Frollo and his allies to defeat Wilford, but Frollo refuses, instead requesting him to protect his home. Silver, Best Hercules, and Anakaris react with shock and prepare to enter the dimension, though Irene declines, stating that they're not strong enough to attack Wilford, using the debris of the PITy as proof. Silver then uses said debris as a skateboard and telekinetically pulls the others to join him and his descent down the column. He then uses telekinesis to bring the board to help it fly before it crashes, but he runs out of power to do so. All riders plummet to the ground and break apart Fegelein and Mephiles' spring (which somehow alerts Mephiles in the endless darkness). The gang is forced to explore around Paris. As the former PITy crew explore around town, they notice a plane zooming through the air. They then come to a flower stand next to a bucket of KFC, the latter of which Demitri and Morrigan bicker over. The bucket of KFC turns out to be a trap, as the plane magnetically controls the bucket and captures Demitri and Morrigan in the process. A cannon lowers from the bottom of the plane and locks onto Irene, Best Hercules, Anakaris, and Silver. It fires missiles to destroy them, but they are absorbed by Bleemo's Beast form. The plane then scans Bleemo and retreats to Frollo's House. At the doorstep, Silver and Anakaris try to enter the correct password and succeed with some struggling, allowing Irene's team to enter. Entering the halls of the palace, Irene encounters a painting resembling the Mona Lisa (but with Frollo's face) and recalls that Frollo told her the password to enter the secret room behind it, but she struggles to fully remember. After smoking some weed found in an adjacent room, Irene fully remembers the password: "I like cheese." The painting door opens for them to enter. Inside, they find a very sturdy metal door that leads to Frollo's game room, preventing access. Irene then uses the same password on the second painting, allowing her crew to proceed through the secret entrance. Peeking through a window, the gang notice that the game room has been vandalized and redesigned into a laboratory, where it holds Demitri, Morrigan, and several other victims as test subjects. The gang then sneaks in through an air vent. They find out that the person that vandalized Frollo's palace was none other than Mormon Jesus, who captured several characters as hosts for samples of Wilford parasites to infect them for his plan to become a god. Bleemo tries to attack Mormon Jesus, who sabotages him with ease. After studying the Mormon deity's patterns, Irene and her crew attack, but with no avail. However, Silver foils his plans by releasing the prisoners. The first prisoner to break free is Reggie Fils-Aime, who overpowers Mormon Jesus with rapid-fire punches and sends him flying to Aya Drevis, who attacks him with her chainsaw, but is blocked by his lightsaber. Mormon Jesus then comes under attack from Mako Mankanshoku, transformed into a Xenomorph, but she calls off the attack upon realizing that her friend Shaquille O'Neal also wants a stab at the tormentor. Shaq's attack ends up being a complete failure, but this does not stop all of Mormon Jesus' test subjects from stampeding through him, followed by T. Hawk tying him up with a burrito shell, and finally him getting knocked into a cell by Irene and Anakaris, sealing him inside. The victory is followed by a depressing moment as Irene, Anakaris, Silver, and Best Hercules mourning for Bleemo's loss, but it's interrupted by Billy Mays, who revives him. The group is then brought to the entrance to Wilford's dimension, where Irene briefs them on what crazy things might happen there before they storm in. It is also revealed at the end of the episode that Mormon Jesus managed to escape his containment cell. Part 4 (Friends Story) The episode starts after Frollo mercy-killed Lemongrab. Frollo tells his allies to follow him, as he walks off. Unlike part 1, the Wilford cloud appears, persuading them to come over the mountains. Stocking asks Frollo in the distance "Did you see that?", and Frollo doesn't respond, and keeps walking. It's revealed that the allies never abandoned Frollo the whole time, as Hades, Madotsuki, and Stocking (who even says mercy-killing Lemongrab was the right thing) try to get his attention. Marco Antonio Regil tries by comedically throwing rocks at him (to which Hitler also does, but misses horribly). Gaston tries to get his best friend's attention, as not even it works. Stocking tries to tell Gaston that it's not the real Frollo, but Gaston chases after him anyways. Stocking decides to bury a grave for Lemongrab (with a cross made of rocks instead of "Here lies a true hero"), before everyone leaves. The real Frollo suddenly appears, believing that all of his allies deserted him. The allies climb the mountain, with a bottomless void stretching across the horizon. Hitler remarks "That this is what Wilford wanted us to see...", before giant text made by Wilford suddenly appears, saying "OK HERE'S SOMETHING", with tons of Wilford clones appearing. Hades and Stocking say that fighting the clones is repetitive. Madotsuki uses her mind to manipulate the Wilfmension, and starts to create the rest of the rest of the ground, but it stops. Text appears saying "WANNA SEE MY LAIR? BREAK HER". Stocking unhesitatingly punches Madotsuki in the face, forcing her to continue. The ground is almost complete, until it stops and "I LIED" appears, as Stocking tearily realizes what she did. Suddenly, a captured Panty appears in the sky, to which Stocking rushes to save her sister, but is stopped and almost killed by Wilford. Gwonam saves Stocking, as the rest of the allies fly to save Panty, but are all stopped and captured by Wilford. The allies are teleported to a giant theater, with Wilford arms strapping them to their seats on a platform, and are met with Marco on a TV screen announcing an "elimination round" (but the real Marco himself says he isn't doing anything). A spotlight randomly picks one of the allies, until it lands on Haruhi. The Marco on the screen demonically laughs as all of Haruhi's friends melt. Haruhi summons the Giants to attack the screen, and she uses a broken shard to try and cut the Wilford arms, to no avail. The screen comes alive, kills all of the giants, and almost attacks Haruhi, but Ronald McDonald appears to protect her. Haruhi asks Ronald to cut the arms for him, but Ronald stabs her instead. Suddenly, Jaime Maussan appears to confort Haruhi, complimenting how good she and Adal Ramones did after he died. A shoe suddenly appears and impales Jaime, as he melts and Ronald taunts Haruhi even more. Haruhi summons a giant to try and kill Ronald, but it doesn't affect him. Ronald releases Haruhi from the arms, before suddenly cutting to the real world, where Haruhi melts and is seemingly killed. Adal breaks down and angrily yells at Wilford, "LIES! BLATANT LIES!" The allies mourn Haruhi's death, as the platform descends to a theater presenting "The Wilford Brimley Show", featuring a large audience of Wilford clones clapping to Wilford singing "This Love of Mine" to a captured Panty. Wilford forgets the lyrics and ends the show abruptly. Yomika and Stocking realize that Madotsuki is gone, to which Mark says "What's going on here?!". Suddenly, "Act 2" starts, presenting Madotsuki captured and being taken away by a Wilford bird. Yomika and Guile desperately try to escape the arms, but Guile wounds himself in the process. In Yomika's dream world, it's shown that all of the bad experiences give Yomika enough power to manipulate the Wilfmension like Madotsuki, and release everyone from the arms. Yomika combines her Tengu and Angel Hoop Effects, and flies out to save Madotsuki. Marco says "Fear not loli, I'm coming!", as he and the rest of the allies fly out. Before confronting the Wilford bird, Adal tries to provide humor by cracking a joke about Leonidas, to which the allies find funny and laugh at. The allies see the bird, who has spikes penetrating Madotsuki's head. Yomika stabs it, causing it to scream and alert other Wilford birds. Mark and Ayumu Aikawa fight a bird à la Birdemic, but the bird grows a spike to impale Ayumu with. Mark has a flashback to his best friend, Tommy Wiseau, sacrificing himself to kill Corset. Mark gets enraged as he instantly kills the bird, and Marco easily kills a bird with Un Auto. On the ground, Yomika tries to confort Madotsuki, until a bird tries to attack them. Yomika clashes with the bird, but before either of them can do anything, Saiyan Frollo's sword impales both of them. Before dying, Yomika shifts to a more detailed appearance, as Saiyan Frollo ignites the bird with his sword, unaware that he's also killing Yomika. The bird and Yomika drop to the ground, as all of the allies clap for Frollo. Gaston says to Frollo, "Frollo, you killed her!", and all of the allies disappear. Frollo realizes that the defeated allies on the ground were all just illusions, and that Ronald wanted him to kill Yomika. Madotsuki's mind is enraged at Frollo, as her appearance also becomes detailed. Madotsuki shifts the Wilfmension to be gory and grotesque, as giant knives come from the ground, one of which directly aimed at Frollo's throat. Part 5 (Last Story) The episode begins at Frollo's House, where Bleemo sees the PITy team head off to the tower. Suddenly, Frollo appears, causing Bleemo to hug him. However, this turns out to be a trick, as Frollo cuts one of Bleemos circuits and throws his body on the ground. Frollo transforms, as he is revealed to actually be Mormon Jesus. Mormon Jesus heads off to a small area of the house where some samples and a syringe, which design looks like Yzmas 'The Meaning of Life', are contained. Mormon Jesus presses a green button, which causes the machine to fly off to the tower. Characters (Subject to change) *Frollo *Gaston *Stocking Anarchy *Panty Anarchy *Guile *M. Bison *Hades *The Demon Sistas *Madotsuki *Yomika *Spartacus *Leonidas *Garbage Guy *Hitler *Günsche *Consome Panchi *Marco Antonio Regil *Haruhi Suzumiya *Adal Ramones *Gwonam *Mark *Fegelein *Mephiles the Dark *Kronk *Yzma *Ayumu Aikawa *Lemongrab *Irene *Anakaris *Best Hercules *Demitri Maximoff *Morrigan Aensland *Silver the Hedgehog * Bleemo * Billy Mays * Aya Drevis (debut) * Mako Mankanshoku (debut) * Shaquille O'Neal * Reggie Fils-Aime (debut) * Walter Sobchak * The Dude * T. Hawk * Professor Girafales * Jack Bauer * Chris-R * Alfred Jodl * Joseph Goebbels * Wilford Brimley (Voice and flashbacks) * Wilford clones (debut) * Wilford octopus (debut) * Wilford birds (debut) * Wilford cloud (debut) * Wilford parasites (debut) * Mormon Jesus *Ronald McDonald Flashbacks/Illusions/Revelations *Tommy Wiseau (Flashback and revelation to Mark) *Ib (Flashback/possibly one of Ronald's illusions/split-second image) *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus (Flashback/events displayed on Bleemo/split-second image) *Jaime Maussan (flashback and possibly one of Ronald's illusions) *Garry (flashback/events displayed on Bleemo) *Hans Frollo (Illusion/events displayed on Bleemo/in wall of bodies/split-second image) *Achmed Frollo (relevation to Chris-R) *Yusuf Gaston (relevation to Chris-R) *Jafar (relevation to Chris-R) *Irate Gamer (flashback/relevation to Best Hercules) *Corset (flashback) *Vegan Police (Ronald illusion, as revealed in hidden video) *Nostalgia Critic (In wall of bodies) *CD-i Mario (In wall of bodies) *Samuel L. Jackson (In wall of bodies) Music Trailer 1 *NieR - Kaine Escape Part 1 *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *NieR - The Lost Forest *Gustav Mahler - Symphony No. 8 in E flat major - Accende lumen sensibus *NieR - Gods Bound by Rules *NieR - Snow in Summer *(Music in Wilford's secret lair) *(Song at the scream of the girl) *Yume Nikki Gensou - Termination *Yume Nikki Gensou - Sorrowful Angel *Yume Nikki Gensou - Dirty Diary *NieR - Yonah (Piano Ver.) *(Red light in the mountain) *Castlevania 64 - Tower of Sorcery *Castlevania 64 - Underground Tunnel - Invisible Sorrow *(Mado speaks into Stocking's ear) * *NieR - Blu-Bird *Super Smash Bros Melee - Adventure Intro *NieR - The Dark Colossus Destroys All *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Inevitabilis *NieR - Dispossession *Chaos X - Hellfire (a Frollo Cover) Promo 1 (Frollo Story) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Black Noises (Revival... Chaos Control... Reflection) Part 2 (Frollo Story) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Inevitabilis *(Hunchback music) *(Imaginable Haruhi) *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Can't Say Goodbye to Yesterday (Piano Version) *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Memories of Hal *Phantom - Where in the World *(Wilford clones hear Frollo laugh) *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Surfing Guitar *(Fucked up music) *(Ib appears) *(Frollo sees the protal) *(Frollo enters the portal) * *(Fucked up friends) *(Ronald holds Frollo) *(Ronald's house) *(Creepy music same from LF6) *(Bang from Bison) *(In Hell) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Symposium Magarum * *Chaos X - Hellfire (a Frollo Cover) *(The Last Story) Part 3 (The PITy Story) *Chaos X - Hellfire (a Frollo Cover) *(Story Select) *(Sad Piano) *(Some Yume Nikki music?) *Soul Longing - Melancholic Piano by Scott P. Schreer and Pete Calandra. *(PITy break) *Thao Nguyen Xanh - Sad Romance *(Same song?) *Beautiful Reflective Piano - Thoughts of You *Sonic Adventure 2 - Green Forest *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Dreams of an Absolution (Unused Instrumental Version) *(Silver's Dimension Travel) *(NES music when falling on trampoline) *(Music on what Mephiles' playing) *Two Worlds - Ashos *(Bicker Bros kidnapped) *(Blaze to the rescue) *(Try going Beast Mode) *Two Worlds - Desert Attack *(Continuation of the previous song) *(Hunchback music) *(Silver spoofs Pee-wee Herman) *(Tropical music) *Eastern Sun & John Kelley - Rapture At Sea *(Entering the painting) *NieR - Shadowlord's Castle Memory *Banjo-Kazooie - Overture *(Attacking the 'god') *(Sad music) *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Infiltration *(Using test subject) *Stand Up, Stand Up For Jesus | Morning Light - All Saints Church Oystermouth, Swansea *(Irene and Anakaris defeat) *NieR - Shadowlord's Castle Roar *(Shaq kicking whooping ass) *('All hail the imperial pudding!') *(T'here are lizards in my pants.') *(Mourning Bleemo's death) *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *Infomercials Medley *Spartacus Gods of the Arena - Titus Pyre *(The Last Story) Trailer 2 (Friends Story) *(The sound of ringing bells in Paris) *(Piano solo probably by Chin himself) *NieR: Automata - A Beautiful Song *(End with Hunchback again) Trailer 3 (Friends Story) *(Same Piano solo probably by Chin himself again) *(Wilford wormhole) *NieR: Automata - Possessed by a Disease *(End card) Part 4 (Friends Story) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Symposium Margarum *Chaos X - Hellfire (a Frollo Cover) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Inevitabilis *(100 mexicanos dijieron theme) *NieR - Gods Bound by Rules *Bayonetta - In Foregoing Pleasures *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Allegro (corrupted) *Gustav Mahler - Symphony No. 8 in E flat Major *Beautiful Reflective Piano - Thoughts of You *Silent Hill - Heaven Give Me Say *NieR: Automata - Fortress of Lies *Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Elevator Falls *Nordwise - Eurasia *Gustav Mahler - Symphony No. 5 (organ) *Wilford Brimley - This Love of Mine *(Dream Graffiti OST) *Amnesia - Safe Ambient *Chaos X - Diario de los Sueños(karaoke version) *(Fatal Frame 2 OST) *Chaos X - Underground Graffiti *The Room - Red Dress *Tower of Wankers - The Room (Black Metal Instrumental) *Yume Nikki - Sayonara (Remix) *Yume Nikki - Save Screen (Arrangement) *Silent Hill 4 - Room of Angel *Kikiyama/Infinity - Good Night *Mortal Kombat: Armageddon - Blaze's Death Promo 2 (Last Story) *(This winter...The show has come to an end) *(Ground creatures) *Theophany - Final Hours *Theophany - Time's End *Yume Nikki - Keep On Dreamin' (Arrangement) Trailer 4 (Last Story) *(Piano) * Part 5 (Last Story) *(Piano) *(Frollo and Bleemo hug) *(Organ reveal) *(Second organ song?) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Green Forest *(Same NES music once again) *(Continuation of the latter organ) *(Change of the organ) *(Inside Wilford's ear) *(New Hellfire song ;D) *(Syringe delivered to Yzma) *(Syringe at the garbage puddle) *Super Smash Bros - Opening *(Marco's big showoff) *Theophany - Final Hours *Drakengard 3 - Zero's Memories (Instrumental) Other Title Cards FFDI(FrolloStory).jpg|Frollo's Story PITyCard.jpg|The PITy Story References Part 1 *Garbage Guy shoots out a polygon model of Superman from his universially-panned Nintendo 64 game, complete with the "fly through the rings" mechanic. *What's printed on Mephiles' propane tank appears to be a cross between Mephiles and Hank Hill. *Frollo and Gaston's team attack is a reference to how Banjo uses Kazooie as a gun to fire eggs. Part 2 (Frollo Story) *The concept of the story splitting into different perspectives references Sonic Adventure 2. *When Frollo attempts to fly away during his fall, a text box from Pokémon Red and Blue appears, reading FROLLO used FLY! *The title card refers to a scene from the anime series Kill la Kill. Part 3 (The PITy Story) *The "awesome" painting holding the secret passage is Frollo's face on the Mona Lisa and Gaston's face on Vincent Van Gogh. *The firefighter's calendar from the first episode appears in the same room containing the weed. *When Silver mistook marijuana for cocaine, he parodies a certain PSA commercial that starred Pee Wee Herman. * Before Mormon Jesus throws the energy ball, the narrator says "You can't touch Mormon Jesus", he references to MC Hammer's parody song. * The lightsaber of Mormon Jesus resembles the same type of lightsaber that Kylo Ren had in the movie, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. '' Trivia *This is the first episode of the show to feature a trailer. *In the Part 1, there is an annotation which brings the viewer to a secret video, "Frollo Finally does It - Revelations * This episode is noted to feature Character Sign-Offs during the end of each part. Every different video of this episode has a character or celebrity at the end saying, "''The Frollo Show" with a caricature of that person next to the show's logo. The celebrities include Marco Antonio Regil, "Weird Al" Yankovic, and James Rolfe (The Angry Video Game Nerd.) * The temple at the Wilford Dimension is an edit of the Mortuary Temple of the Hatshepsut. * Friends Story is the first episode to be released with delay, due to rendering problems with Chincherrinas's computer. Originally, the date was gonna be set on December 28th and three days early prior for Patreon supporters who donated $5 or more. * Friends Story has an easter egg in Yzma's computer that if you put the URL (http://antilopeproductions.com/STRANGLE.php) shows a page with a puzzle-like to watch a specific scene in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, if we count the amount of horizontal and vertical youtube player bar on this image, we get two numbers that can be used as two timestamps which both show a character getting strangled. * Chincherrinas revealed that in his original plans for the Friends Story that Haruhi was going to ditch everyone in the group because she couldn't stand Marco Antonio Regil. This could explain why Haruhi was seen spying on Frollo during his hallucinations in the desert during the Frollo Story. * This saga was originally intended to be a finale for Season 1 of the show, but later on was changed to being the overall series finale. * The Last Story was originally scheduled for December 31, 2019, but later got delayed to January 12, 2020. However, the video didn't officially come out until January 19, 2020. * The Last Story is the first and only video of the series to be "age-restricted" per Chincherrinas's request. * In the Last Story. Tommy Wiseau, Corset and Ib can be seen covered in Wilford Parasites in 1:16 and 1:22. This could suggest that Mormon Jesus was experimenting with the bodys that had died within Frollo's House. ** Furthermore, Yzma's Drone sent earlier by Mormon Jesus can be seen emerging out of Yzma's The Meaning of Life in 8:57 mark, & later seen emerging out of Perfect Wilford Brimley's portal after Wilford cloud fades in 15:41, implying that Yzma was able to inject Mormon Jesus's antidote (which was used to destroy the Wilford parasites) into Perfect Wilford Brimley, or merely tried to acquire a sample from Wilford. Video Category:Episodes Category:Genreless Era